keeping Rin a secret
by sociopathic-twilighter
Summary: Saki Hanajima has always felt different,and not just with the waves.she meets Rin sohma and they begin seeing each other,but when hana's mom finds out,Hana and Rin may have to go to unusual lengths to be 2gether.chptr4 UP! R&R pleeze!
1. unlikely crush

Heads turned as Hanajima stepped out into the school cook-out.In her black knee-length dress and heels,stares and glares were inevitable.After 2 minutes of wondering, she finally spotted her friends, Uotani and Tohru.After a group hug,they found a table and began the happy chatter about their plans for the summer.Tohru was going to the Sohmalake house with Kyo(theyre inseprable), and Uotani was spending it wherever she and Kureno could be alone. Hana wasnt sure how she was spending hers, so when she was asked, she just shrugged and said she didnt know.Hana has always felt she was different,but not just the wave thing but something else.Something she cant seem to identify.She was a thousand miles away when Tohru snapped her fingers to get hanas attention. Hana jumped and Uotani joked"Thought we lost you there for a minute!". Hana laughed and they all left together.They arrived at this house party,where Tohru saw Kyo,and darted off to see him, while Uotani saw some other friends and went to see them.Hana went inside and spoke to some people,but decided this party sucked and started home.

She got about 4 blocks when she noticed this girl standing at the corner of the street,almost as if she were waiting for Hana.as she got closer, hana realized she recognized the girl.Riin Sohma.  
Hana stopped and they talked for about an hour before Riin gave hana her phone# and walked off.  
Hana had a strange,almost excited, feeling in her gut when she was around Riin and it freaked her out that she couldnt figure out why.For the next day or so,she couldnt get riin out of her head.they talked on the phone every day,and hung out together the same amount.At some point,the day before school opened up for the new year,hana and riin were hanging out in hana's room while the rest of the family was out.Riin and hana were talking about random stuff when,out of nowhere,riin kissed hana.Hana went frigid with surpise,then relaxed.hana's heart was pounding the whole time.She took it upon herself to deepen the kiss.Just as riin moved her hands up hana's back,the door to hana's room opened,and a gasp sounded.they broke the kiss and looked to find Hanajima's mother,staring at them. 


	2. close enemies

Hana's mother just stood there,staring at the couple in disbelief.Hana immediately stood up and rushed to her mom,trying to explain Mrs.Hanajima had seen.As saki started to say"mom, its not what it looks like!" Her mother stopped her mid-sentence, and abruptly spun around and left the room.Rin got up and put her arms hoping to comfort Hana.Rin's hold over her was tight yet loving.Rin said softly into Hana's ear"It's going to be okay,saki.One way or another."later that evening, Saki walked Rin home and when they got to Rin door, Rin leaned in and kissed her goodnight.Once Hana got home,Her mother was sitting at the kitchen,drinking coffee, and had a worried look on her face.Hana tried to duck her head and get to her room as quickly as she could, but her mom saw her."Saki,we need to talk."Saki cringed,but she sat down across from her mother. As Saki sat,Mrs.Hanajima's expression turned grim"What I want to know is,what were you two doing!?" Saki looked down for a moment,then answered"...kissing".Her mother pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head,"why?"she asked.Saki softly said,just above a whisper,  
"She's my girlfriend."then mrs.hanajima banged her fist on the table so hard saki jumped.  
"I dont think you should see her anymore.".Hana jumped up and fairly shouted"Well too damn bad"  
Hana then stormed to her room,slamming the door behind her.

As Hana got into her room, She was too angry to even cry. she picked up the phone and called Rin.  
when Rin answered, Hana blurted out"My mom's trying to ban me from seeing you!".Rin was silent for a moment, then said"it ok.we'll just keep us a secret."

OH NO!the cursed writer's block! Ill update when I can.LOVE LOVE!:) 


	3. love under cover

the next day, as Hana walked out of her last class for the day,her heart did a flip-flop.Right ahead of her,Rin stood there to see her.Hana tried to hide her excitement as she walked over to her girlfriend.Rin greeted her with a warm smile as they took off down the street,trying hard not to hold hands.Once they turned the corner,they jumped at the oppertunity to share a kiss.As they descended deeper into the city,they devised a plan to meet in secret,so Hana's mother wouldn't find out.When they arrived at Hana's house,Rin gave her a soft kiss and departed.Hana saw her mother in the living room,flipping mindlessly through the channels.Hana quietly slipped into her before her mother saw her.She was lucky this time.She spent the next hour listening to music and IMing Rin.She had just signed off the IM when her mother stepped into her room.  
Hana turned and snapped"What exactly have I said about knocking!?", Her mother flinched and said"I need to talk to you"  
Hana replied coldly"well I dont care to talk to you."Her mother turned and left,closing the behind her,deflated.The next day,Hana left a note saying she went to Tohru's,and made her way to Rin's place.When Rin answered the door,she was beyond happy to see her.Rin led Hana to this beautiful garden,Where Rin pasionately kissed her,and whispered"I love you.  
Tears began to fill Hana's eyes as she managed to get out"Oh,Rin...I love you,too."

sry ppls burned out for the night,plus my moms kickin me off the computer.keep reading!love you all!!!!:) 


	4. Chapter 4

As they left the garden a figure in the shade of the house caught Rin's attention, But in the blink of an eye, it was gone. Rin and Hana strode arm-in-arm off the Sohma propety. As the couple approached the corner of the street where Hana would normally turn onto the route to her house,Rin stopped her.Hana looked up at Rin, slightly confused. Rin leaned into Hana, whispering" come with me, I found a place for us." she led Hana down about 3 blocks of strange streets till they reached this apartment building. Hana's real confused by this point, so Rin explained "I have a friend that lives here, and she is in the U.S right now, so I doubt she'll mind if we borrowed her place for a little bit." When They arrived in the apartment, It was dimmly lit with candles on the coffee table and there is a trail of rose petals on the floor leading further into the apartment. Hana look up at Rin, love swelling in her eyes "I cant believe you did all this..". Rin sweetly replied"all for you,love." And with that, Rin's eyes darkened with desire,and she lowered her head and her mouth claimed Hana's.Rin then linked and arm around Hana's waist,causing her knees to buckle under her,her pulse skyrocketing with nervousness and excitement.Rin picked her up and carried her bridle-style along the trail of roses to the bedroom. She then laid Hana down onto the bed with a gentle motion,kissing her all the while.Then Rin climbed upward to where she was hovering above her as she started to tug upward at Hana's blouse. Hana helped Rin by unbuttoning it enough to pull it off over her head. then Rin removed her own shirt,discarding it to the side. Rin lowered her head and began kissing Hana's neck,traveling down her collarbone.Hana's pulse skyrocketed as Rin moved her bra strap and kissed her shoulder,then unhooked her bra and removed it.Rin then lowered her head, kissing and nipping at her breast.Hana gasped, all this is new to her.Rin's hands slowly traveled down Hana's waist till they caught on the waistband of her skirt.Rin then looked at Hana, as if ask permission.Hana nodded,her eyes cloudy with arousal.Rin then unbuttoned Hana's skirt, sliding it down her legs and feet, tossing it on the floor.Then Rin finally removed her own bra and clothing, and she started kissing and nuzzling Hana's legs until she met the junction of Hana's body. Rin's spine tightened with lust as she conquered her girlfriend.Hana entangled her hands in Rin's hair and tightened her grip as Rin increased her movements.Hana's hips shot upward, then Rin grasped them, holding her in place. Hana whimpered Rin's name over and over as she feverishly flung her head from side to side in a fit of passion that showed her no mercy. their movements became more and more intense until Hana cried out.

afterwards, Hana couldnt help but smile as she lay in Rin' s arms. She turned her head upwards to kiss Rin and whispered"I love you, Rin." Rin kissed her back and whispered "I love you too." Once they got themselves up and dressed, Hana checked her watch. Shit! It was 10 till midnight! Hana and Rin ran like hell to make it back to Hana's place before curfew. Hana barely made it home in time. Once Rin got to the Sohma house, She saw the light in Akito's window.She didn't trust it and decided to go to Shigure's house.

I'll leave it here for now and you'll get to Hear Akito's reaction in the next chapter.. love yall lots! sorry it took so long to get this chap up. had a little trouble with the wording of this chapter.(had to use a smut novel for reference)


End file.
